The Bird Scene
by Annaelle
Summary: What if Tori started flirting with André after trying to get Robbie to talk? How would André react? Tandré one-shot!


**Hi guys :)**

**I just thought I'd come back and revise this little oneshot, taking out mistakes and such. **

**I just fixed it up a little :)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**R&R, people!**

**Xx Annaelle**

* * *

><p><strong>The Bird Scene<strong>

**TORI'S POV**

I bit my lip.

I just had to know what the secret to the stupid scene was.

I'd tried asking Robbie, but Rex had prevented Robbie from saying anything.

I didn't know who else I could ask. Beck was too cool to be tempted, Jade would kill me, I'd tried asking Cat and André . . .

I sighed. I had to admit I was just too much of a chicken to ask André.

I leaned back against my locker and sighed.

So who else was there? Eli wasn't that easy to manipulate, Katie didn't like me and I was sure as hell not asking Trina.

Somehow, it all led back to André.

I chewed my lip as I considered it. He was my best friend, sure, but flirting with him to get him to tell me something was a little over the top.

Wasn't it?

You just don't do that to your best friend. Especially when that best friend was André Harris.

He was really sweet and nice and crazy talented and . . . _No, stop it, Tori. _I told myself; I couldn't start thinking of him that way. He was my friend and nothing more than my friend.

'Hey Tori,' I heard someone call. I smirked. _Speak of the devil._

I turned around and smiled at André. 'Hey André.'

'So,' he started, smiling deviously, 'Robbie told me about that little stunt you pulled off with him.'

I groaned. 'Oh no, he didn't.'

André smirked. 'He did. So who's your next victim?'

I shook my head. 'No one.

I don't think I could actually pull that off with anyone else but Robbie. I mean, who would be stupid enough to fall for a stupid trick like that?'

André shrugged and nodded. 'Fair enough. Why don't you give it a shot?' He smiled suggestively.

'What? W. . . W. . . With you?' I stuttered.

'Yeah,' he grinned, 'why not? I'd to see you give it a shot.' I fluttered around, trying to think of an excuse that would get me out of this mess, but I wasn't able to sway him an inch from his decision. After ten minutes of meaningless bickering, I gave up.

'Okay! Okay, fine!' I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in desperation.

André smiled happily.

'So André,' I started, trying to give him some kind of flirty smile. I took a carefully calculated step closer to him.

My cheeks were burning.

He smiled. 'So Tori,' he replied.

I gave him a smoldering look and smiled slightly. 'You know, that whole Bird Scene thing is really bothering me.' André smiled again, leaned forward a little bit and said, 'That sucks. Anything I can help with?' I bit my lip slightly and ran a finger over his cheek. It kind of pleased me to see he shivered slightly. 'You could always tell me what the clue is.'

André leaned closer.

Unnervingly close.

'What's in it for me?'

I grinned. 'You get to see your best friend succeed?'

He shook his head. 'Not enough.'

I smiled suggestively. 'What do you want?' He took another step closer, so we were only a hair's breadth apart.

'Convince me,' He breathed. His breath washed over my face and I considered what to do.

I didn't know what to do.

Convince him? How the hell was I going to convince him?

After a moment of consideration, I moved closer to him and slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, pressing myself up to him.

He breathed in sharply—my own breathing hitched lightly, but I refused to give in first.

'Convinced?' I whispered in his ear.

He shook his head and smiled. 'You're going to have to do much better than that, Latina.' I scowled, but quickly formed a plan in my head.

_He wants convincing? Fine._

I had never fully realized how tall he was.

Taller than I was.

Damn it.

I leaned up and brushed my lips past his ear. 'You sure about that?'

He laughed softly. 'Give it your best shot, Tori.'

I smirked and started placing feather light kisses down his cheek line, slowly working my way down to his neck, where I lightly bit down. André let out a throaty growl and pushed me back. He was breathing heavily, blushing lightly.

'Not bad,' he said, smirking slightly, 'not bad at all. I'd almost give it to you.'

I smiled at him and ran my fingers up and down his arm, biting my lip while looking up at him from beneath my lashes.

Suddenly, he gripped my upper arms and pushed me back until I hit something hard.

I looked over my shoulder. André had pushed me all the way to the Janitor's closet. I shook my head. 'Come on, Dré, this little game has gone far enough already.'

André groaned. 'It's not just a game to me, Tori.'

Before I knew what was happening, before I fully registered what or why, André opened the door behind me, pushed me inside and pressed his lips on mine.

I stood stock still for the shortest moment, confused beyond anything else, too stunned to kiss him back. _What is he doing? What am I doing? What the hell are we doing? Why . . . What?_

André leaned back and let go of my arms. His eyes grew wide, and I could see the horror in his expression as he shook his head. 'God, Tori, I'm so sorry, I don't know what I was thinking. I don't even think I was thinking. I don't know why I did that, you shou—'

I pressed my finger to his lips and told him to shut up.

I needed to think—I needed to think about what the hell that was. About what it meant.

'Tori, what—'

I shook my head. 'No. Shut up. I have to think.'

I looked up into his eyes and felt myself melt.

Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed him against the door and kissed him again.

Stunned in shock for a moment, he quickly pulled me closer, wrapping his arms around my waist firmly. My fingers twisted in his dreads as he pushed me back until I hit a table or something. I was quite distracted when his hands moved under my shirt, tracing invisible circles on my skin.

Slowly he moved his lips down my cheek to my neck, where he bit down lightly and sucked softly.

I moaned.

A minute or two later, he leaned back for breathing necessities.

I smiled at him, cupped his face in my hands and pulled him closer to kiss him again.

Suddenly the door opened behind André and Beck and Jade stared inside, at a loss of words. I opened my mouth, looked at André and closed it again.

Jade smirked and Beck smiled.

'I think we'll leave you to it,' Beck said, smiling knowingly.

He pushed Jade outside and closed the door behind him.

André turned back to me. 'So,' he said, smiling, 'Where were we?' I grinned and leaned in to kiss him again when Beck stuck his head inside and said, 'André, don't you dare tell her about the Bird Scene.'

André grinned. 'Wasn't going to. Now beat it. I'm busy.' I could still hear Beck's laughter after he closed the door.

André turned back to me and smiled innocently.

I grinned. 'So, you're not going to tell me?'

He shook his head and leaned in to kiss me.

'Pretty pretty please?' I whispered to his lips.

He grinned.

'No,' he breathed.

I scowled and leaned away. He pulled me closer again and ran his hand through my hair. 'Tori,' he whispered, 'talking about your stupid bird scene is the last thing I want to be doing right now.'

I couldn't resist his smile.

I leaned in to kiss him again.

'Consider the subject changed,' I whispered at his lips, grinning as he dragged his tongue past my lower lip.

What Bird Scene?


End file.
